


Need You

by LizzieBanner



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBanner/pseuds/LizzieBanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight with Tony leads to a chain of events that lead them to a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I can't do summaries well. I am sorry, it sucks, I can't write. All mistakes my own.

Bruce woke up dizzy and disoriented. He couldn’t recall when or why he had fallen asleep. He looked around the room. This was his room in Stark Tower but it seemed off. Where were Tony and Steve? One of them usually slept in the room with Bruce. As he tried to sit up to get out of bed his conversation with Tony came back to him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You can’t keep doing this Bruce!” Tony screamed.  
“Can’t do what Tony? I can’t keep saving you? I can’t keep helping you and Steve?” Bruce asked.  
“I DON’T NEED YOU! WE DON’T NEED YOU!” Tony screamed. Bruce stepped back like he had been slapped. Tony stared at him as the realization of what he just said clicked.   
“Bruce, I didn’t mean-“Bruce cut him off, “Yeah Tony you didn’t mean it, just like you haven’t meant to distance yourself from me, you and Steve, for the past two weeks.”   
“Bruce, look it’s complicated-““No Tony, it’s really not” Bruce said as he walked to the elevator, “I know when I’m not wanted.”  
“Bruce! BRUCE!” Tony screamed and ran after him only to have the elevator close in his face. When the elevator closed Bruce said “Jarvis please keep him from getting to me.”   
“Dr. Banner, is that really the wisest decision?”Yes, Jarvis, it is. I need to go to my room and get my bag.” “Yes, sir”  
Bruce went up to his room and went to his closet, grabbed the bag he had there since the day he moved into the tower. He packed all the things that were important to him. Once he was done he headed down to the garage.   
“Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark is adamant you speak to him before you do anything rash.”  
“Jarvis, I’m not speaking to him. He said all I needed to hear. I am going now. Please give me access to the car that Tony said was for my use.”  
“Dr. Banner, are you really going to drive a car out of here and leave?”  
“Yes, Jarvis, it’s for the best. Tony… made it clear he doesn’t need me here.”  
“Alright sir, I’ll have the car open when you get to it.”  
Bruce got out of the elevator when it got to the garage, “Dr. Banner, the light green SUV is for your use.” Bruce smiled, “Only Tony would do that.”He said.  
Bruce put his stuff in the back seat and got in the driver seat. He rolled down the windows and said, “Jarvis let Tony know it’s okay. That I understand, that if he … if they ever want me around again … he knows where to find me.” “Yes, Dr. Banner.”   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I didn’t get very far did I?” Bruce said with a snort.  
“Far enough that you had Tony worried you weren’t coming back.” Steve said from the door way.  
“Well I didn’t exactly plan to come back, did I?”   
“Bruce, we’re sor-” Bruce cut Steve off, “No. No, don’t please. I don’t remember what happen after I got in the car, I don’t know how long I’ve been out but I know that Tony meant what he said.”   
“He really didn’t, and he doesn’t speak for both of us you know.”   
“Before I tried to leave, both of you had been spending more time together then with me.”   
“We were… planning a night for you; all about you.”  
“Well that worked great for you guys.” Bruce said trying to stand up again, but his knees gave out. Steve rushed over to help him up and back onto the bed. Once Bruce was back in bed Steve sat down on the edge of the bed looking at Bruce, “You have been out for a week. Jarvis told us when the crash happened, and we rushed to the site. We expected to be containing the Big Guy but instead you were…” Steve trailed off with a small sigh.   
“Steve? What happened?” Bruce whispered.  
“You were in the middle of the wreckage; we found out that there was a military vehicle following you as soon as you left. That it caused the accident to try and get you, but we got to you first. We brought you back and well… you were fine but for a few cuts and bruises, but you didn’t wake up. We think that they threw some sleep gas into the car, enough for the Hulk and that’s why you weren’t waking up.”  
“Oh God. You guys must have been out of your mind with worry.” Bruce whispered.   
“Yeah, and it gets worse. You were screaming at one point, enough that we had to restrain you. Tony just about lost it because he felt it was all his fault.” Steve mumbled dropping his head into his hands.  
“Where is Tony now?” Bruce asked.  
“He… left the tower for a little while.” Steve said, not look at Bruce.  
“Steve, what are you keeping from me?” Bruce reached over and brought Steve’s face out of his hands. Steve sighed but said, “Tony has been a little desperate for you to wake up so he could apologize and set things right. When after two days of you not waking up, Tony… he started drinking – heavily, and I told him to go to therapy before we could try to work things out with you. He didn’t really like the idea, but I said we were all going to go, individually and group sessions the three of us.” Bruce just stared at Steve for a moment, and then smiled.   
“I think that’s a great idea for us, I’m not sure how I feel about the individual part but if it makes you feel better, I’ll do it.” Bruce said reaching over and hugging Steve, then pulled back. “So when is Tony going to be back?” Bruce asked.  
“Right here.” Tony said from the door way, both Bruce and Steve looked at him. Tony slowly made his way to the bed and sat on the other side of Bruce.   
“Hey” Tony said quietly, not looking Bruce in the eyes.   
“Tony, Steve” Bruce said reaching out and taking both men’s hands, “I love you.”Tony tightened his grip on Bruce hand when the words registered in his head. “I am always going to love you guys and I want you to know that is never going to change.” Bruce toke a deep breath, “I’m sorry for trying to run away from my problem, I can’t promise I want do it again.”   
“I’m sorry I made you feel like we didn’t love you. I’m sorry I wasn’t clear when I said we don’t need you. We do need you; we need you so much Bruce.” Tony said hugging Bruce close. “When I said we don’t need you, I wasn’t clear; I meant we don’t need you getting hurt. I am so, so very sorry Bruce.” Bruce hugged Tony tight before reaching out and pulling Steve into the hug, “It’s okay, and we will be okay. Lets rest it seems like you two need it.” Bruce laid down on the bed, Steve and Tony got undress to their boxers and got in bed on either side of Bruce. As the three of them drifted off to sleep Bruce heard both the other men say “Love you too, Bruce.” Bruce fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think.


End file.
